


Unavoidable

by DearArtemis



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Hatake Kakashi, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Parental Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearArtemis/pseuds/DearArtemis
Summary: Happiness is fleeting. One must grab it by the throat and keep it close. Otherwise, it slips through the cracks.





	Unavoidable

I come to my senses slowly.

First, my hearing.

The sizzling and crackling of wood and a piercing whistle reach my ears first. 

Then, the smell. 

The burning odor of meat and the rustiness of blood. 

Next, awareness of my body. 

The pulsating heat and the pounding ache behind my eyes. 

Not long after, taste. 

The metallic taste of blood and ash on my tongue. 

Finally, my sight.

...

...

...

Oh, god.  


End file.
